Aaron Thomas
Aaron Thomas (born February 12, 1988) is a semi-retired wrestler who debuted in the Williamsville Wrestling Federation via fanfiction writing at the age of ten. He is the younger brother of Gemini Drake and Mahalia, yet when it comes to the Pendragon Family storyline he is their brother through an adopted family. He's mainly portrayed as a comedic character, mainly as Miguel the Mailman in the IAW and later days of the WWF. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (1998-2001) Rebellion and Hardcore Champion (January-May 1998) Aaron debuted in the WWF wrestling as a tag team with cousin Eric Wolf, while being managed by his girlfriend Galina. He instantly joined Gemini's Rebellion stable when it was announced, since he had a bone to pick with Mr. McQuality. Though he played a part in the Rebellion, Aaron didn't stand out until it was time for WrestleFest. After defeating Clint for a number one contendership for the Hardcore Title, he found himself in a feud with the champion Josiah. This made Aaron reveal how hardcore he truly could be. He got the victory on Josiah at the Grand Stage of Them All after slamming him face first into a chair via a scissor kick. Mr. McQuality didn't like the fact that at least three members of the Rebellion held titles, and wanted them taken out as soon as possible. At the April pay-per-view, Backlash, Aaron had to defend his title against Elite member, DeLong. Despite how DeLong said he was worthy of the title, he was proven wrong almost instantly. The champ defended his title after slamming his opponent face first into a row of thumb tacks with his scissor kick. With the pay-per-view Judgment Day coming up, Aaron had no challenger for his title. He was surprised when his own partner, Eric, challenged him. This was to be a friendly competition, but then McQuality decided to add Galina, their valet, into the mix, making the match a triple threat. Aaron tried his hardest to keep his title, but the end saw when Eric smashed a glass window over Galina's head and pinned her for the title. With the match finished, Aaron, Eric, and Galina all shook hands, showing there was no animosity between them. This proved to be a lie, cause a month later at the King of the Ring, Galina turned on Eric for McQuality's son, Matt. Tag Team Champions (August-September 1998) After a few months of being absent from the ring, Aaron and Eric returned as the Wolfpack in August, even going as far as to dress in black and red, and coming out to the nWo Wolfpac's theme. Their first order of business was to restore order in the tag team division. Instantly, they challenged the champions DeLong and Smitty, both who had defeated Gemini and his partner, Chris Cook, a month earlier. It was ironic that they were fighting, since DeLong and Smitty were both a part of McQuality's Elites. The two teams met at Summerslam in what was described as a brutal beating for the champions. The end almost came when Eric hit the Death Valley Driver on Smitty, but DeLong got in his DeLongizer jawbreaker on him - which only hurt himself. As he tried to recover, Aaron hit the scissor kick for the victory. The next Friday Night Rare, the Wolfpack offered Gemini a rematch for the Tag Team Championships. Before he could decide his partner, Chris Cook automatically nominated himself. It was clearly obvious Gemini didn't want Chris as his partner, showing plenty of resentment toward him in the weeks to come. The match finally happened at the September pay-per-view, Unforgiven, which Gemini refused to tag in even once. Aaron and Eric tried to get him involved, but he wouldn't. Aaron misses the scissor kick and gets hit by Chris' cutter. Eric goes for the Death Valley Driver, but Chris rolled through it with a victory roll, awarding Gemini and himself the win, a victory Gemini didn't like whatsoever. Throughout the reminder of 1998, Aaron continued to assist the Rebellion against the Elites and any other bad guys that came their way. Cruiserweight Champion (April-December 1999) Aaron's biggest break came in April after WrestleFest II when he challenged the champion, Top-Hat Tom. At the time, Tom was a member of Cletus B. Grizzly's Confederacy stable, a stable that was feuding with the Rebellion. No one thought Aaron had what it took to get the win, until he surprised everyone by hitting a Muay thai style roundhouse kick to Tom's head. Before he could get the cover, the referee called the match a knock out victory, which awarded Aaron the title. After that, Aaron tried winning his matches via knock out with this kick of his, starting with his title defense against John Pipkin at the Backlash pay-per-view. With Backlash behind him, Aaron made an open challenge at the next Rare, only to get former champion Lonnie. His valet, Keri Jennings, stated how Lonnie never got a rematch and wanted it now. No matter how hard the former champ tried, Aaron knocked him out with the roundhouse kick. Lightning seemed to strike twice, when Eric challenged Aaron for the title at the Judgment Day pay-per-view. However, Keri made a statement how a knock out shouldn't be a legitimate victory in a wrestling match, so Lonnie still gets another shot. Commissioner John Hawley then decided to put her in the match as well, making it a fatal four way. This time, Aaron couldn't knock out any of his opponents, since either one could try to pick up the victory if he did. Instead, he managed to get Keri with the scissors kick and pins her. As June started up, Aaron found himself in a war for the title with only Eric as his back up. Lonnie and Keri had sided with the Nuisances - Travis Turnbull and Bret Bracey. Travis and Aaron went way back, since he was a member of the Elite once upon a time. It was because of these people Aaron and Eric couldn't advance in the King of the Ring tournament. Enraged by their constant interference, Aaron called them out, and challenged them to face him one-on-one, which he managed to knock out both Lonnie and Travis. However, Bret managed to K.O. him with his suplex piledriver finisher. However, he didn't want to win the title via knockout, he wanted to win it by pin fall. Commissioner John made the match for the July pay-per-view, Fully Loaded. In a great back and forth match, it looked like Bret was going to hit the piledriver again, but Aaron countered it with his scissor kick for the victory. In August, Aaron continued his feud with the Nuisances, Lonnie, Keri, and now newcomer Richard Leeman. Instead of them going at it at Summerslam, it was announced that a fatal four way for the Tag Team Championships would take place instead, featuring the champs Matt and Galina, against the Wolfpack, the Nuisances, and Chris Cook and Derek Thompson. It was fast pace action and plenty of high risk spots for all, until Galina got the victory by rolling up Travis for the title defense. Aaron was ready to finally settle things with the Nuisances, Lonnie, and Richard, but he couldn't do it alone. Commissioner John had a match set up for Unforgiven: The Nuisance, Lonnie, Keri, and Rick would team with Paul Cooper and Jed against Aaron, Eric, "Screaming" Norman Smiley, Chris Cook, Derek Thompson, Hades, and Rambo Mitts in an elimination style tag match. After the Nuisance eliminated all but two members of Aaron's team, the match ended in a no-contest after Mitts was legitimately injured after attempting his MGMF finisher. The next Rare, the Nuisances faced off against the two survivors, Aaron and Eric, and lost. Aaron finally thought the Nuisances were behind him at long last. He was wrong. Travis wasn't finished with him and wanted a shot at the Cruiserweight title, which was granted for the October pay-per-view, No Mercy. With so much fast pace action, this was easily one of the best matches of the night. Travis attempted the Muay thai kick on Aaron, but missed and got the original, which knocked him out cold. Aaron didn't want the match to end on knock-out and pinned his opponent to hopefully end the feud. December came around quick, and the Board of Directors declared all the WWF Titles vacant to make way for potential new champions at the pay-per-view, Armageddon. Aaron managed to get into the match, which ended up being a six-way match featuring Eric, Lonnie, Rick, and B.F.O. members Steve and Kyle. Though Aaron had the victory in his grasp, this was not to be as Steve got the victory instead, courtesy of interference from Tazz. It was announced Aaron was legitimately injured by Tazz's frying pan assault on all the cruiserweights. Path to Glory (September-November 2000) Aaron returned in September, fully rejuvenated and ready to go down - as he put it - the Path to Glory. He stated his first trip would be to regain the championship he never lost, the Cruiserweight Title. At Unforgiven, he challenged champion Chris Cook in a winning effort. Many thought he was going to hold the title for another nine months after his victory. At No Mercy, Aaron defended the title in a five-way match featuring Chris Cook, and former rivals Lonnie and Rick, along with B.F.O. member Kyle. He wasn't so lucky in November, at Survivor Series, when he lost the title to the returning Top-Hat Tom, who was no longer in his Confederacy character. Aaron stayed with the WWF until they shut their doors for the last time on May 27, 2001 after the Judgment Day pay-per-view. Adrenaline Wrestling/Intense Championship Wrestling/Intense Adrenaline Wrestling (2002-2003) AW (2002) When the Adrenalin Wrestling was created by Cletus B. Grizzly and his friend, Brimstone, they needed talent. Luckily, they remembered John Hawley (who used the names Shaun Houston and Johnny Banks), Gemini Drake, and Aaron himself. However, he wasn't his normal self. Instead he was repackaged as a Mexican mailman named Miguel the Mailman, a comedic character. His only televised match was against Evil Kitty, which was called a no contest when AW Champion Shaun Houston attacked both of them. ICW (2002-2003) Aaron continued the goofy Miguel character as the company changed to the ICW due to copyright troubles. His first match was in a tournament for the ICW Title against Brimstone, which he was easily defeated. After his loss, he entered into a feud with Shaun Houston. However, after losing to him the second time, he was shaved completely bald. The two had one more match, where Miguel sported a black wig that was ripped off near the end. Miguel went on to buying hippie Chris Smiley's mannequin head from rival Inferno for $3 to get new hair. He battled against Smiley at the next show in what could only be described as a Softcore Match. Instead of using chairs, ladders, and every other weapon, they were smacking each other with pool noodles, cereal boxes, couch cushions, and pillows. It was announced Smiley and Miguel were to face each other at WrestleFest, which was to be filmed at Lincoln Park. The night before, it had snowed, making the terrain a little difficult to fight on. Throughout the match, Miguel and Smiley threw snow at each other, which Miguel dubbed it "anthrax." This was Miguel's first televised victory. After WrestleFest, Miguel was recruited for John Hawley's Team USA group with Gemini against Cletus' Confederacy. However, Gemini was injured in a botched spot, leaving only John and Miguel to combat the Confederates. The next show, Miguel faced Smiley to determine the very first ICW Softcore Champion. It was believed that he was going to win the belt, but it looked like the match was changed at the last second for Smiley to win. After Smiley's victory, he was attacked by the returning Gemini. Aaron's last appearance with the company saw him change from being Miguel to the hard rocking Ty Willem, sporting bleach blond hair and a chain necklace. He fought against Smiley and defeated him for the Softcore Championship. It was believed that Ty and Smiley were going to be a tag team, but this never happened as Aaron parted ways with the company. IAW (2003) Aaron filmed a segment as one of Damian's hell minions, Sneazle - a parody of Gollum from "Lord of the Rings". However, this was the last time he was seen, as Sneazle never appeared during any of the matches. Intense Wrestling Federation (2003) Aaron signed on to the short lived IWF under the name Ty Willem. He managed to get into the Cruiserweight Title match at the September pay-per-view, Pestilence, against Chris Smiley in the first and only Ultimate X match. Despite the fact the title kept falling off the cables, Aaron managed to secure a victory. Smiley attacked him afterward, only for the fighting to be halted by Inferno. He lost it a month later at the pay-per-view All Hallow's Eve against Smiley, a match that also featured Inferno and Slappy. Before the company closed, he managed to get the Tag Team Championships with Ted Guthrie. It was announced that he would team with Ted, Gemini Drake, and IWF Champion Rambo Mitts against Nick Smith, Kurt Angle, Crowbar, and Brimstone at the Survivor Games pay-per-view had the company not closed. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2004-2009) 2004 Aaron returned to the WWF, again under the moniker of Miguel the Mailman, and teaming with Inferno as the Sammich Sultans. They were mainly jobbers for the Cruiserweight and Tag Team divisions. In September, in a disturbing segment, Miguel and Inferno were beaten down by Paige and her partner, Cindy Gudwien, and stripped of their clothing. It turned out both had worn bra and panties underneath. Humiliated, their new manager, Eddie Hordong, challenged the two ladies to a rematch at the Redemption pay-per-view in a Bra & Panties match. Again, Miguel and Inferno were defeated and declothed. 2005-2009 Aaron returned to the company a year later, still under the Miguel name. Again, he was mainly a jobber throughout most of his return. It wasn't until August 2007 at Summerslam he broke out onto the scene as a big name. Earlier in the night, the tag team of Andy Orton and Josh Elmore won the Tag Team Championships for the second time and tried to sell themselves as the greatest tag champs of all time. Gemini Drake came out and told them to observe his record of Tag Team Title victories, challenging them to a match later in the night. Aaron - not as Miguel - came out and requested to tag with his brother, which was accepted. Together, the brothers defeated Orton and Elmore for the titles. Unfortunately, they would lose them back to them a few weeks later on Monday Night Rare. Aaron went back to his Miguel character until the company shut down years later. World Wrestling Elite (2007-2013) The World Wrestling Elite was an alternate version of the Williamsville Wrestling Federation that takes place in an alternate timeline. In this federation, Aaron went under the Miguel moniker again with Inferno as the J.O.B. Squad. Unfortunately, the history of the federation wasn't properly recorded, only it's title history. In wrestling Finishing Moves *Scissors Kickhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oThYiEY1v7I/Message!! - 1998-current *Muay Thai Roundhouse Kickhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgMkcNuoMg4 - 2000; used as a regular move *Katahajimehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jszfrn23toM - 2002-current *Spearhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1GkW9jcLKI - 2003-current Signature Moves *Jumping DDT *Headscissor takedown *Sitdown facebuster - adopted from Gemini Drake *Inverted stomp facebreakerhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0XZe9plD-A *Sidewalk slam *Guillotine leg drop Managers *Galina *Eddie Hordong *Tazz Nicknames *Young Wolf - member of the Wolf Pack *'Das Wunderkind' *The Mailman *El Baldo - after having his head shaved Entrance Themes *"Break It Down" by the D-X Band (1998) - WWF - as a member of the Rebellion *"Wolfpac Theme" by Jimmy Hart (1998-2001) - WWF *"Walkabout" by Jim Johnston (2002-2003; 2004-2013) - AW/ICW, WWF, & WWE *"The Red" by Chevelle (2003) - ICW *"Faint" by Linkin Park (2003) - IWF Championships and accomplishments Williamsville Wrestling Federation *WWF Tag Team Championships - 2 times (1 w/Eric Wolf, 1 w/Gemini Drake) *WWF Hardcore Championship *WWF Cruiserweight Championship - 2 times Adrenalin Wrestling/Intense Championship Wrestling *ICW Softcore Championship Intense Wrestling Federation *IWF Tag Team Championship - 1 time (w/Ted Guthrie) *IWF Cruiserweight Championship World Wrestling Elite *World Wrestling Elite World Tag Team Championship - 1 time (w/Inferno) *World Wrestling Elite Television Championship Hell Championship Wrestling *HCW Television Championship *HCW Hell Tag Team Championsihp - 1 time (w/Gemini Drake) Trivia Coming soon Category:Characters Category:Wrestling Category:E-Fed Category:Video Game